Siblings
by AkatsukiAngel94
Summary: Yukiko promised her dying mother that she would keep her brother and his secret safe, no matter the cost. Follow her struggle to protect him from human and ghouls alike.
1. Chapter 1

**I only own Yukiko and Jun and their relatives all other characters belong to the series of Tokyo Ghoul which is owned by** **Sui Ishida .**

The figure loomed over the rooftop, silently observing the violent situation that unfolded beneath them. Two attackers. One victim. But who would be their next kill?

His broken body rested against the damp alley wall. Two guns pointed to his head, the elderly man had no choice but to empty his pockets of the little change he had.

"That's it?"

A loud click echoed through the alley, "don't make me waste caps on you, old man."

"Please, I have nothing else."

The victim whimpered, his eyes bulging with fear.

"He's gonna' make me do it, make me blow his brains out, right?" he paused, "right, dude…"

Blood splattered across the face of the old man, tinting his grey beard pink. His arms instinctively reached up to grab the falling body.

His confused eyes darted around the darkness. His attackers were dead, the warmth of the body he held pooled onto his lap, but how?

Through the shadow a silver glint shifted and pushed the carcass off of him. A blade? Blue eyes glared into his, the face concealed completely by a black mask.

"Run."

It took a few moments for the command to sink in before he was up on his feet sprinting like a mad man. The shrieks could still be heard in the distance, even as they met with the busy street.

The figure sighed, sounding almost relieved.

From behind a skip, they brought out a freezer box which they placed beside the two bodies. Metal clinked against metal, as they revealed the axe that had been strapped to their thigh.

"How many innocent people have you tormented and killed?" they rasped beneath their mask, as though expecting a reply, "well, not any more."

The first of many swings cracked against bone and concrete.

The figure suddenly stiffened. A dark presence crept behind them, whipping the blade from its sheath once more and pointed it towards the monster behind them.

A ghoul.

It was male, long wiry hair fell flat on its shoulders and a white mask covering its face. His eyes trailed to the dead bodies behind the figure.

"You're human," he focused on the blade, "you must know that won't cut me."

The human was silent. A bright red scythe like form extended from his back and loomed above him threateningly. His Kagune.

"These are my kills and I don't like sharing."

The ghoul laughed, "I'll just take you then as well."

The red scythe lunged forward, aiming for the arm that held the sword. The human dodged the attack, the pointed edge just skimming their skin. However the ghoul was relentless thrusting his Kagune making it harder to dodge.

But as the next attack was to hit, the human brought up their blade and blocked it. Steadily maintaining the force of the ghouls attack before thrusting the Kagune away.

"What the..."

The human lunged forward and embedded the sword into the ghoul's chest. A look of disbelief and discomfort glared into the eyes of the human. They quickly removed the hilt and sheathed it once more.

"Consider that a warning."

The ghoul growled, but began to retreat, "I'll give you a warning, as you were so kind as to give me one. The feeding grounds you kill on belong to a maniac ghoul and his crew. If I were you, I'd take you killing elsewhere. Ghouls are very territorial."

"Thanks. I'll bare that in mind."

Once the human was alone, did the job of dismembering the bodies began. Hacking at the limbs and torso, so they were hand-size pieces. Only when sirens were audible did they finish their job. Packing the equipment away and the meat into the freezer box.

Disappearing into the darkness just as the police showed.

* * *

"Yukiko," a young boy yelled.

The boy stood beside a tall suited man, his glasses propped precisely at the end of his nose. His eyes glared at the approaching woman that was Yukiko.

"Late again, Ms Miko. This is the third time this week, are you aware school continues to finish at half three for all students? Jun is no exception."

She unconsciously tugged at her work uniform, her face blushing with guilt.

"I'm sorry Mr Saido, we're quite short staffed at the moment and finishing on time..."

"That really is no excuse to compromise your brother's safety. With all the recent ghoul incidents, he needs to be home safe as soon as possible," he sighed, "the next time this happens I will have to take it up with child services."

"No," Jun protested, running into her sister's side.

"I promise. Tomorrow I'll be on time, I'll even be early."

The teacher smiled, heading back into the grounds, "I hope so."

Yukiko smacked her palm to her forehead, letting out a groan.

'Come on, let's get going," she held Jun's hand and walked down the darkening street, "did you learn anything fun at school?"

"Not really, school's boring," he paused, "we had an assembly about what to do if we see a ghoul."

Yukiko visibly stiffened. Her eyes looked over her brother, his little brown eager eyes and dusty blonde hair looked so innocent.

"Well then, what do you do?"

"Step one: make sure you call the police. Step two: run, if they haven't seen you. But if they have, then hide," Jun let out loud growl, imitating an animal pouncing on prey, "but you're probably gonna get eaten anyway."

"Just run as fast as you can and come home," Yukiko smirked, "I wouldn't let you get eaten. After all you're my plan B for supper tonight."

Yukiko suddenly snarled and chased Jun along the path, trying to 'bite' him.

They arrived back at their home, a two bedroomed apartment at the top of a block.

"I win, I win. You lose, you lose so you smell like poo."

Yukiko caught her breathe while opening the door, "looks like someone isn't getting any dinner tonight."

"You're just jealous that I'm faster than you."

Jun sprung past his sister running down the hall to his room, shouting 'na-ne-na'.

'He really is so energetic, you'd really think...'

A passing ambulance siren broke her thought, dumping her bags on the floor she headed into the kitchen.

A tidy mess would be the only way to describe it. Dirty dishes stacked neatly by the sink and several cans washed out ready for recycling.

Yukiko inspected the contents of the fridge.

"Damn it."

She opened the freezer door and her forehead creased, "shit."

"That's a bad word."

"I know, best not be hearing you say it. Or I'll wash your mouth out with soap."

"I would bite your hand off," he threatened.

She glanced at him, "speaking of which, I have to go shopping again. We have enough for dinner today and the next few days but..."

"You said you would help me with my homework."

"I will tomorrow..."

"It's due in tomorrow, remember."

"Damn it."

Jun propped his books on the table, opening them to his work. A pout pursed his lips as he defiantly glared at his sister.

"I guess it can wait till another night. Let's get this out of the way. Don't want Mr Saido getting his knickers in a twist again."

"Mr Saido doesn't wear knickers," Jun giggled.

"I bet he does. Right get on with your work and if you need any help come ask me a question."

Yukiko turned the radio on, tuning into the news station.

"So there still going on about it..."

"INVESTIGATORS ARE SUGGESTING THAT THE INCIDENT INVOLVING THE TWO CRIMINALS WAS NOT GHOUL MURDERS, IN FACT THEY BELIEVE IT TO BE GANG RELATED. WHILE THE DEATHS SHARE MANY SIMILARITIES BETWEEN A GHOUL FEEDING, THE BODIES WERE MUTILATED VIA A BLADE SOMETHING UNCOMMON AMONG GHOUL INCIDENTS."

She listened while she prepared their dinner. From the fridge grabbed a bag of meat identified as 'Jun's' and a handful of vegetables. Soon enough the kitchen was filled with scent of frying pork and vegetables, which she cooked separately.

"WHAT IS WORRYING THE LOCAL POLICE FORCE IS THE FACT PEOPLE MAY BE IMITATING GHOUL KILLINGS...'

Yukiko fetched two bowls and put them to one side ready. Waiting, her eyes drifted to a family photo from when her mother was still alive.

Jun would have been no older than three, and herself fifteen. A trip to the beach gone sour. It had rained all day. Even in the photo, the drizzle was visible. Rain coats protected them.

Even so, a little water didn't dampen the beaming smiles. The three of them were together, nothing could make the family happier.

Now however...

"Sis, what's an acute angle again?"

Yukiko jumped up and sighed, "why did you have to start with a maths question. It's the small one, think cute equals small."

He nodded and scribbled down some calculations.

Yukiko smiled. Her brother was doing well at school and all the teachers thought he would excel in life.

She looked at the pan where the meat crackled within. A nausea swirled through her stomach, she had been a vegetarian almost year now and the sight of ribeye steak usually messed up her appetite.

Jun's dinner was a different story entirely.

Her brother was a ghoul. Yukiko couldn't help but think who that meat once was.

Actually she knew full well. A criminal to be precised, the same thug that's murder had been continuously reported on.

"Dinner's ready," she said, "move your books over, don't want to get them mucky.

"It smells great, what am I having?"

"Fried pork, your favourite."

Yukiko placed the plates on the table and watched as her brother dug straight in. His eyes changing into the terrifying black and red pattern, that had become abnormally regular for her.

With a mouthful of food, Jun looked at the bowl of vegetables in front of his sister and turned his nose.

"Eww, that smells horrible."

"It would be to you, you're allergic to this stuff."

For Jun to live an ordinary full life, the only way was to make him believe he himself is human.

It would be easier for everyone else to fall for the lie, if the one living it also accepted it.

The school was under the impression that he was severely allergic to dairy, gluten, lupin anything that could be thought of. So for lunch he would have to come home, and Yukiko would prepare it for him.

The risk of a lawsuit because a kid died of an allergy clearly took priority over the the child being able to hang out with their friends. Obviously.

It wasn't so bad, Yukiko managed to organise her shift pattern at work so it fit around Jun's lunch time.

"I hate been allergic to so much food, all the other kids get to play together."

"Now, what's wrong with spending time with your big sister?"

He shrugged, "I'm not saying you're boring but..."

Yukiko laughed, "well this weekend shall we do something fun?"

"Yeah," he exclaimed, "but we have to visit Mum first. It's her birthday."

"You remembered," she whispered.

The hardest pretence to put Jun through was who Yukiko and her mother was to him.

* * *

Looking over her husband casket as it was slowly buried, was difficult. However, the face of her devastated daughter clawed at her heart, leaving what felt like physical puncture wounds.

From the opposites side of the coffin, she felt her own father's eyes hovering over her.

She knew what they were seeking, hoping to find. The innocent face of his grief stricken daughter. But she was hidden well beneath the layers of an enraged woman contemplating revenge.

Vendetta against the creature that took her love and daughter's father like it was nothing.

The ghoul that killed him.

As the funeral drew to an end and with the guests giving their condolences as they left, her father placed a gentle arm around her shoulders.

The mother said, "Yukiko, go wait in the car. Your grandfather and I must speak."

"But I don't want to be alone..."

"I said go," her mother shouted.

Yukiko's grandfather watched as Yukiko left, walking though the crowd of nosy by standers.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her, Akane," he said and looked at her, "you want to seek revenge, don't you?"

"Do not talk down to me like I am child," she growled, "is this not why, since I was a little girl ,you trained me in Kendo?"

"No. I trained you so you could spend some time with your old man and if the time ever came you could defend yourself. Not to seek revenge against a creature that will kill you."

Akane smashed her fist into the wall, a drip of blood trailing her knuckles.

"Don't underestimate me. If I was using your kata-yō _,_ that thing wouldn't stand a chance."

"My kata-yō is used only for training it holds no special..."

"Don't give me that. The sword you keep in the attic wrapped up and hidden. It can't be called Shōmetsu for nothing."

Her father was silent for a moment, his eyes resting on Akanes fiery features.

"You must take full responsibility for the consequences of your revenge. If your life is taken, you must understand you will be leaving Yukiko without a mother."

For a moment a flicker of doubt cooled her eyes, "I won't die, I have to much left to live for."

An abrupt honking of a car horn interrupted their conversation. Yukiko beckoned her mother to hurry up from the car, now the only one left in the car park.

"Once Yukiko is asleep come over and we'll discuss the plan. "

Akane nodded and headed towards her car. Her shoulders were slowly feeling lighter.

* * *

"Grandpa," Jun exclaimed as he rushed through the open door.

The elderly man was found in his kitchen, pouring some coffee. He smiled as his grandson bumped into his leg.

Ruffling the boy's hair he smirked, "how do you know to come over whenever I'm pouring coffee? It's like you have a sixth sense."

Yukiko entered the kitchen and sat down at table. The musky smell was nostalgic of her childhood, sitting on the porch she would watch her mother practise Kendo. Eventually, when she was older she too joined the family tradition.

"Jun did all his homework so I promised him a visit."

"Is that so?" the old man exclaimed, "guess that's deserving of a coffee."

Once Jun's drink had been poured, he ran out into the garden to play. Their grandfather took a seat opposite Yukiko, offering her a cup.

"I get the feeling this isn't a visit just for Jun."

"I need a hand with the school run. Lately I keep getting held back at work, if you could just pick him from school for the next week I would be very grateful."

He nodded and glumly looked over his granddaughter.

"Not that I regret having a grandson but letting your mother take down that ghoul," he paused to stir his coffee, "I regret it. Putting you through this, having to kill people..."

"Don't," she said, "I love my brother, I'm glad my mum killed that ghoul. I wouldn't know what to do without him."

"It definitely gives you another perspective of the whole ghoul situation."

For a moment they watched Jun chase a butterfly, running along the flowerbed trying to catch it with cupped hands.

"I've been wondering," Yukiko said, "when mum found him in that apartment as a baby, was there any sign of a father?"

"No and I don't know a lot about ghoul relations, whether they stay as a pair to raise young or if the mother is left alone."

"If there was a father, six years has passed with no contact. Surely he would have tried to find him," Yukiko shivered at the thought.

"We can only hope that he will never find you and Jun. God knows what he would do to you."

Yukiko nodded and sipped the last of her coffee, "we had best be going, don't want to miss the last bus."

She called her brother and with just several complaints and groans they were out the door. Jun had jumped on Yukiko's back, much to her disapproval and was waving to his grandfather.

He solemnly watched his grandchildren leave.

"Are you proud Akane?" He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own Yukiko and Jun and their relatives all other characters belong to the series of Tokyo Ghoul which is owned by** **Sui Ishida .**

It had been raining all morning, but once they had arrived at the graveyard there was a break in the clouds.

Jun rushed ahead dodging the other irrelevant tombstones and crouched beside his mother's.

Yukiko gripped several white camellias and stood above the stone.

"Can I put a flower down?"

Yukiko nodded handing him a camellia. He gently placed it against the stone, patting the ground in a comforting gesture.

"Happy Birthday Mum," he rubbed his eyes, "I miss you."

Yukiko knelt beside him and wrapped an arm round him. She placed the rest of the flowers down.

"We all do."

Jun cuddled into her arm, his chest heaving slightly as he cried. His tears dampened her arm, and all she could do was gently pat his back.

"Come on sweetie," she whispered, "Mum wouldn't want you to cry. It's her birthday."

He nodded.

"Let's do something fun like I promised, yeah?"

* * *

"Shopping is not fun," Jun pouted.

The siblings walked out from a boutique onto to the raining city streets. Yukiko propped an umbrella up and dragged her brother underneath.

"How about we go to a book store? Get that manga you like," he still continued to glare, "we can even go get coffee..."

"Fine."

She flicked the side of his head, "cheer up, we could of just stayed home."

The book store was a two minute walk away. So they continued to saunter through the crowd of umbrellas and bodies. Books had never interested Yukiko, the only subject she ever studied with keen intent was Kendo. Jun wasn't much different to her, but he loved manga. Especially in the months since her mum passed away, he would often escape into world that was drawn on the pages.

"Here we go," she said pushing Jun into the doorway of the shop.

She took her umbrella down while Jun ran off to his favourite section. Yukiko left him to look at the books on his own and decided to drift through the sport section.

As she studied the covers she suddenly felt as though she was being watched. An anxious flutter startled her stomach.

Always wearing gloves and a mask when she killed, she had thought she had kept her identity secret. How could they have found her?

Turning her head slightly she spotted a tall guy, he was about the same age as her and he peaked from behind the pages of book. He smiled gently at her before walking to the counter with the book.

She felt her face burn. A paranoid idiot.

However it was a clear reminder why she couldn't be close to anyone. When her colleague at work go out for meals, why she can never attend. Or her old school friends have a shopping trip, why can never tag along.

Yukiko will always be her brother's guardian. A murderer, traitor to her own kind.

She shook her head.

Jun tapped her arm, thrusting a book at her.

"I found it," he beamed.

"That's put a smile on you face, eh?"

Yukiko paid and left, propping up her umbrella as the light drizzle had manifested into a rain storm.

"Now for a coffee shop."

They walked for a few minutes scanning the buildings along the street.

Jun pointed, "what about that one?"

'Anteiku', was written on a stand up sign outside the door of the cafe.

Yukiko peered through the window and smiled at Jun.

"This looks like a decent place. What do you say?"

He nodded and they walked up the few stairs to the door which jingled when it opened.

"Welcome," a server beamed.

He looked to be the same age as herself. He had black hair and one of his eyes was covered by a medical patch.

Yukiko smiled and made her way to the counter to order, not realising that Jun had disappeared from her side.

"Mister, why do you have an eye patch?" Jun paused and whispered, "are you a pirate?"

The waiter laughed nervously, "no, I...just had surgery is all."

"What kind of surgery?"

"Jun," Yukiko exclaimed, "I'm sorry he can be a bit abrupt sometimes."

She yanked his hand, bringing him to her side.

"Can I take your order?" A blue haired girl from behind the counter asked.

"Yes thanks, can I get two coffees please?"

After paying, Yukiko dragged Jun past the eye patched waiter to a table. Waiting for drinks, she glared at him.

"What? I was just asking."

She slapped her palm against her forehead.

"You can't just ask people those things. It's called privacy."

He shrugged, "fine. Besides it smells funny in here."

Yukiko frowned and sniffed.

"All I can smell is coffee."

"Two black Americanos," the girl from behind the counter popped their drinks on the table.

Yukiko thanked her as she left. She took a sip and let out a content sigh.

"That's some good coffee."

Jun gave her a confused look, "how can you not, it reeks."

"Well, what does it smell of?"

"It's hard to explain. It's not something I've smelt before. It's just weird, I guess."

"Maybe it's you," Yukiko said sticking her tongue out.

Jun just scowled and they sipped at their coffee in silence.

* * *

Night had approached fast, the day of pretending to be like every other human out there was over.

Yukiko was a predator. Just like her brother and the ghoul that killed her father.

"I don't want you to go out shopping tonight," Jun said, "it's Mum's birthday she would want us to do something together."

Yukiko zipped up her long black coat, throwing her hood up. In her hand she carried several carrier bags, which she told Jun were what she put the shopping in.

"I know Jun. But she would also say get on with your chores," she laughed, "I'll try and get back early tonight. I promise."

"Okay."

"Don't forgot, lock the door and don't open it for anyone."

With that she left.

Over time she had thought the pre-hunt nerves would have subsided but they seemed to have gotten worse.

Maybe because she had come to realise what was really at stake. If she couldn't provide for her brother, there's no way they could keep up the lie. He would be reported and caught, nothing sent more chills through her being like that idea.

She walked up to a garage, just a fifteen minute walk from her home. Lifting up the door it revealed a bed and several cardboard boxes.

Rummaging through them she fished out what many would have thought was a gym kit. Lycra bottoms, trainers and a sports T-shirt.

She dressed and fastened gloves round her wrists. After lacing up her trainers, she grabbed the final piece.

A slick black mask, that glistened in the little light. There was no features to it, just small holes for her to see.

Fighting in it had taken time to get used to, she was unable to utilise her peripheral vision and it was often difficult to breath. But with months of practice it had become second nature.

In the corner of the room she picked up a cooler box, inspecting the inside and placing several ice packs inside.

On her way out she picked up her two weapons. The first one was an axe, fitting an entire body into a cooler box was a difficult job. It wasn't often she resorted to using the axe for anything more than chopping the body up.

Her primary weapon of choice, however, was her sword. Passed down to her when her mother died, it was known as Shōmetsu .

The same blade that had killed Jun's biological mother.

Yukiko had always thought ghouls skin was tough, not to be pierced by a blade. But this one was different. A secret her grandfather seemed to guard with his life.

Once Jun was ready to hunt he had promised he would tell her what it was.

She slung it over her back and left the garage, locking the door behind her. She kept the key hung round her neck, as she would return once the hunt was over.

Couldn't return home with bloody clothes after all.

Yukiko had a set route for every hunt. She used the same fire stairwell to get to the rooftops, so she could discreetly move around the city.

Her prime principle was to only take the lives of those that hurt others. Which sounds like a difficult ideology to stick by. However, once she had gotten used to the areas that had higher crime rates it was surprisingly easy.

It would usually take several hours to scout a target. Yukiko would observe a lonely alley way from the roof tops for about an hour, waiting for any violent happenings and move on if it was quiet.

She often came home empty handed. But that's why she made sure to never run out of meat completely.

Perching for almost half an hour above the first walkway and she was starting to give up hope. It was a short-cut to a near housing estate and she had heard many of her colleagues say it was a dangerous place. A variety of muggings and assaults had been reported.

By the looks of things the rumours weren't entirely true.

Or so Yukiko thought.

Frantic steps echoed through the alley and she managed to make out a young male. Two other men followed him down the alley, their demeanour was strangely calm.

Bingo.

The young male fell to his knees and she could clearly hear sobbing echoing against the walls. The sort of sound a little animal makes when caught in the claws of an eagle.

Yukiko now realised that in the two men's hands were suitcases. Her heart seemed to pause.

Ghoul investigators.

"Shit."

She glanced at the male on the floor. Which meant he was a ghoul.

Why wasn't he defending himself? Ghouls are monstrously strong, surely he could take them out.

"Look at this piece of crap," the ghoul investigators laughed, "doesn't deserve to even breathe the same air as us."

Yukiko bit her lip. Resisting the urge to assist the ghoul.

It wasn't there fault they had to kill to live. Nobody chose to be a human or a ghoul.

The memory of Jun curiously chasing the butterfly in her Grandfather's garden, forced her hand.

She drew her sword.

"Just another inhuman cockroach to crush."

The investigators advanced towards the cowering ghoul.

Yukiko slid down the fire escape ladder that lead down from the roof. As she reached a suitable height she thrust her body towards the closest investigator.

Her blade struck the side of his neck and cut cleanly through his skin.

His body stood headless for a moment before it slumped to the ground.

The other investigator had frozen.

Stepping over the body she ran towards him at which point he dropped the suitcase and pulled out a pistol.

He fired twice as Yukiko charged towards him, her adrenaline rush dulling the sounds of the shots.

He dodged her first barrage of attacks and turned to kick in her back. She swung round and sliced at his arm, leaving him with a deep cut.

He growled and began to retreat.

Clicking on his phone for back up, his back was turned.

Yukiko sprinted after him sliced his back with a cross motion.

He fell to the floor with a little shriek.

Yukiko turned to the ghoul, pointing the tip of her blade at him.

"Don't try anything," she paused and her eyes widened, "you're the guy from the coffee shop."

He sat up and nodded, "thank you...I...I didn't know what to do..."

An abrupt burst of agony burned through Yukiko's shoulder. Now the adrenaline was wearing off, she realised one of the shots had hit her shoulder.

Her legs gave way and she clutched her wound.

"That bastard."

"Isaac, can you hear me? Isaac?"

Yukiko's head shot up.

The investigator spoke to the phone,"assailant has a gun wound to her shoulder, black mask...female human..."

Yukiko whipped out the axe she had attached to her leg and with her good arm threw it at the investigator. It hit him horizontally across the eyes, cutting of his words but not quite the top half of his skull.

"Are you okay?" the ghoul had now come up behind her, "you need the hospital, I can take you..."

"No, they'll be expecting that."

Yukiko slowly got up and walked over to the phone, and crushed it with the base of her foot.

She pulled the axe from the investigator's skull and clipped it back onto her thigh.

"They'll be sending the reinforcements soon," she said, "if I were you I'd get out of here."

"What about you?"

For a moment the care in his voice shocked her, she shook her head, "I need to get home. I hate returning empty handed but...what's your name?"

"Kaneki Ken. But just Kaneki is fine."

She nodded, "cool, now I know your name. You dare follow me and I'll report you, okay?"

Yukiko took a step forward but her legs gave way.

"Damn it."

"I owe you," Kaneki whispered, "I can take you home. Then that'll be the debt settled."

She scowled at him. Being stuck in a situation was not something Yukiko enjoyed.

But what could she do?

"Fine I live few blocks from here. I'll direct you as we go."

Kaneki pulled her from the ground, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"It's probably best to stay off the streets, the nearest fire stairwell is over there. We'll have to go up on the roofs."

Kaneki groaned as Yukiko let him hold her full weight.

"You're actually heavier than you look," he suddenly backtracked, "not that you're big or..."

"I'll do the talking, just listen, okay?"

He nodded.

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own Yukiko and Jun and their relatives all other characters belong to the series of Tokyo Ghoul which is owned by Sui Ishida**

* * *

"Today, is the day father," Akane said, sipping a glass of water.

She had thought her voice would have shaken. Her core vibrating with nerves. But it was not.

A ludicrous calm settled her bones.

Her father glanced over at his granddaughter, Yukiko. She sat cross legged on the patio, speaking to a friend on the phone.

"It's not too late to change your mind," his watery eyes rested on her, "revenge doesn't leave you unscathed, just think about your mother and sister..."

Akane held her hand up, "you have already said your piece. Will you just help me strategize? After all killing ghouls is your expertise."

For a long moment there was silence. The father reluctantly brought up the sword to the table and unsheathed it. The blade was clean, its brilliant edge glinting, and thicker than usual. The hilt was decorated with a single button and an engraving: _Property of CCG Laboratory Division._

"It's heavy so, if you can, make it quick. Too many swings will tire you out."

Akane nodded and grabbed the hilt, feeling the weight. Her finger traced the button.

"Only use that when you're ready for the kill," behind his words was a hint of pride, "it's just a prototype so the effect doesn't last long. About two minutes before it will shut down and recharge."

Reaching into his pocket, he handed her a notebook.

"This is all I could fish out about the ghoul from my old CCG colleagues. It's whereabouts is just an estimation, you may not find it."

"Wouldn't you like that," she scoffed.

A distant clock chimed. Two 'o' clock.

Looking out into the garden, grumbling grey clouds threatened a thunderstorm. Yukiko had finished her phone call and swiftly escaped the incoming rainfall.

"Mum can I stay at Rin's house tomorrow after school?"

The question felt unreal to Akane. Anything that would come after the impending event hadn't crossed her mind. The thought of a tomorrow felt impossible, not that she doubted she would survive. But the sun would rise regardless and she would have to live with whatever outcome.

She nodded to her daughter, although still in a dreamy haze, and she let out a little squeal.

"But you'll be staying here tonight," she added.

"Mum," Yukiko protested, "Can't I just stay on my own. My birthday is only a month away."

"What's wrong with sleeping at good old Grandpa's? We could watch all your baby videos."

"You're not helping, Dad," Akane said, "there are no 'buts'. If you don't do as I say there will be no sleepover tomorrow."

Yukiko huffed, "whatever. You're such a nag."

With that her daughter headed upstairs, footsteps erupting through the ceiling.

Akane stood placing the sheathed sword into a sword bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"I'd best be going."

Her father placed his hand on her arm.

"Whatever happens, know that I am still proud of you."

Simply nodding in reply she walked out the door.

* * *

Yukiko's body pulsated with agony, the pain resonating from the gun wound that had torn open her shoulder. Every move sent ripples of burning spasms through her. Her cooling skin was laced with heavy beads of sweat. Soft dripping followed the fumbling pair, a bloody trail forming behind them.

Within fifteen minutes they had only managed to scale a set of fire escape stairs and make two close rooftops. It wouldn't be long before they were caught, especially with the red train she had left.

The ghoul was trembling below the weight of her shoulder, which she thought to be strange. Ghouls are notorious for their inhuman strength.

"I have to...I need to put you down," Kaneki rasped.

Before she could protest Yukiko was thrown to the floor, heavily thumping her back against a wall. Hissing she glared up at Kaneki.

"What are you doing? We have to keep moving," she suddenly stopped.

The ghoul frantically rummaged through his pockets, saliva dribbling down his chin. Her voice brought a hungry twitching stare. She slowly rested her good hand on the hilt of the sword.

A second later he rasped, features morphing into blubbering remorse. He shoved heaps of sugar cubes into his mouth. Chewing of the gritty squares and his ragged breathing was all Yukiko could hear, her own chest had stilled in anticipation.

He suddenly heaved a sigh. Yukiko's hand still lingered in the air.

"You just ate sugar?"

She remembered a time when she had given Jun a bag of boiled sweets without her mother knowing. Yukiko had always thought it unfair how brother wasn't allowed to eat sweets. That all changed when he vomited all over the kitchen floor.

Kaneki nodded slowly, "I don't know what the old man does to them, I guess I'd rather not know."

"Why didn't you eat me?" the question popped out her mouth, much like the vomit that had erupted from her brother's.

Without hesitation he replied, "because I'm not a murderer. I won't be."

His desperation took her aback. Thinking back to the tears her brother had shed at their mother's grave and the happiness he exhibited when spending time with his grandfather, it shouldn't have surprised her that another ghoul could have such human emotions and thoughts as well. But in her eyes Jun was human, he was her brother. Not a killer.

No. That was her.

She laughed slightly, "you're not like the ghouls you hear about on TV, are you?"

"I guess not," he said, "we should get going."

Yukiko started to heave herself up, but Kaneki rushed beside her lifting her arm over his shoulder.

It was then she realised that she could barely stand, let alone participate in heavy parkour. Colour was gradually fading from her surroundings.

"Shit."

Her mind raced, trying to find a solution that didn't involve strolling the streets with a gun shot wound or being left on the roof to die. She groaned as her thought came upon one.

"Ghoul, I need you to," she forced herself to say it, "you have to take me to my flat."

"I thought that was where we were going anyway?"

"No, I was leading you to the garage but never mind that, just listen. Its not far, an apartment building, Bōringu Square. Flat 10. If you try anything," she warned, "there's a group of us held up there. They will kill you."

A blatant lie, she prayed he had bought it. There was no time left. Darkness engulfed her senses; muffling the cries of Kaneki trying to wake her and numbing the burning of her wound.

 _Please, please let Jun be in bed. Just this once before I come back._

* * *

After spending fifty minutes moving from door to door, Akane was becoming weary. The street she walked through was rough to say the least. Hooded teenagers hung at each corner and litter brushed across the pavement. A clipboard hung to her handbag and she was adorned in a crisp black suit and matching flat shoes. Other than the suspicious sword bag on her back, which she promised several occupants was holding her presentation, everyone had believed her to be working for a television company doing a survey.

So far her target hadn't shown up. She glanced at the notebook, inspecting a photo that had been glued into it.

A female with raven hair and plain brown eyes, she looked ordinary enough.

The only incriminating evidence the CCG had managed to find was a purse left at the scene of her husband's murder and ghoul saliva, however the suspect had managed to pass all the swab tests somehow. Her own father had often stated how easily they could be forged or mislead.

After a last look she knocked at the next door. The cries of a distant infant, made her mind wonder for a second. Thinking back to how Yukiko had been such a hard child to comfort, only her father had ever been able to truly put her at ease and to sleep.

"Can I help you?"

Akane turned a forced smile in place, looking at her clipboard.

"I'm here to speak about..." facing the occupant now her words stuttered. It was her. She extended her hand quickly, "I'm here to ask you a few questions about the your cable service, could you spare a moment of your time?"

"Not really, I'm just," the woman sighed, "how long would it take?"

"Five minutes maximum, I promise."

The woman nodded, "fine, fine. Come in."

Akane shook as she followed her in through door, holding herself back from attacking. She must time it right, make sure their is only one of those beasts in this place first.

"What a lovely home you have," she stated, "the question requires me to ask for you relationship status."

"May I answer with no comment? Seems a bit personal."

"Certainly. No how many residents occupy the building?"

The woman looked at her watch, "two."

"And the other, are they available to participate in the survey as well?"

"No."

"Fab," Akane said clearing her throat, "before I move onto the more important questions, could I bother you for some water? Going up and down the street is thirsty work."

She sighed, "fine, if it hurries this up."

She shuffled into the kitchen and Akane held back, opening up the weapon case. Unsheathing the sword she moved out of view, ducking below the tilt of the staircase.

Her ears prickled as she listened. She knew that a ghoul's hearing was massively superior to her known, if she followed her in to the kitchen the target would have known. The sound of running water stopped and soft footsteps approached.

"Here you go," the woman stopped and dropped the glass.

The blade pointed at her neck. Akane stood ready in a rigid position, her hands no longer shaking.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she retorted pushing the edge against the flesh, "I'm going to kill you."

The woman's eyes trailed down to the hillt, her eyes reading the engraving.

"I see. This really won't take more than five minutes."

The cracking of flesh and muscle erupted and her back exploded with a Kagune. It took shape behind her as four thin spikes, reflecting the silhouette of a spider.

It spasmed and thrust forward, capturing Akane's arm and throwing her into the other room. Leaving a human shaped hole in the wall. Before she could get to her feet the ghoul had crashed through the new entrance and stood over her. She snarled as her Kagune became pointed and flung towards her chest.

Akane pushed the button on the hilt, vibration pulsated through her hand and the blade seemed to spark into life. Thick tendrils grew from the edges, wrapping it self around sword. Pulsating red, Akane sliced into the first Kagune it made contact with.

A beastly howl filled the room and Akane was yet again flung into the air, her body landing at the bottom of the stairs. Something wet trickled down her arm, a piece of glass embedded deep into her bicep.

She ignored it and sprinted up the stairs. Trying to take the advantage at higher ground.

"No," the ghoul screamed, the desperation in it shocked her.

Several thuds followed. She stood halfway up the stairs, braising for the next attack. Their eyes met each other with cool glares. The buzzing in her palm suddenly stilled, and she mentally cursed as her the sword no longer glimmered as it recharged.

"Where's your partner?" the ghoul demanded, "you doves come in pairs."

She roared with manic laughter, "I'm not an investigator. This is a personal vendetta."

Her Kagune seemed to relax a little at that.

"Looks like your weapon deactivated."

"I don't need that to kill you, I swear I'll do it with my own hands if I must," she cried, "you took him from me. You ate my fucking husband, I won't let you leave. People know I'm here, there's no escape for you even if I were to die now."

"So it seems. But then again..."

The ghoul thrust forward, hands and Kagune outstretched for the finishing blow. Akane pushed the sword forward, slamming the blade so it pierced the woman through the stomach.

"What the..."

Akane kicked her leg out and removed the weapon from her belly, sending her tumbling backwards.

"It may not be able to kill you like this, but it can damage you," she tried the button again, and the blade lit up once more, "look at that."

She leapt down the stairs towards the ghoul, who was now on the defensive bringing up its Kagune to protect itself. Akane slashed at them, slicing into the tips.

The blade darted across the screaming ghoul, her blood splattering her attacker's face. Even with her body torn apart she still continued to fight, her fists crashed into Akane's stomach and legs wrapped around her waist. Several cracks reverberated through her legs as the bones were broken.

"This is for you Hiro," she whispered and brought the blade down, cutting cleanly through the neck, "I did it. Just as promised."

The ghoul's head rolled and Akane examined her dead features with disdain. A tear rolled down the creature's cheek.

A burst suddenly erupted through the house. A sound that had completely shocked her, her skin raising and her hands now shook.

"No. No. No."

A baby bellowed from above her. She got up to her feet, cursing as a shot of pain crippled her leg. Dubiously, she hobbled up the stairs.

Following the child's cries she came to a nursery. Blue walls leapt with painted sheep and a starry mobile hung above a crib. Taking a deep breath, she limped through door and peered into the cot.

A baby boy no older than two months squirmed at the base, its red face gradually becoming still as it stared into Akane's eyes.

Her first instinct forced her to hold the sword above its body, the mobile tickling the back of her hand. It eyes never leaving her face, watching with curiosity.

"It's a monster. It will kill people. Maybe even Yukiko one day," she closed her eyes, a few tears escaping, "just destroy it."

She peaked at it, bubbles drooled from its mouth.

"I'm a murderer. I took your mum from you, what have I done?" Akane crumbled to the ground, "this wasn't how it was supposed to be."

Gazing through the crib bars, she watched it gently kick its feet in the air, its tiny toes cuddled with pale socks.

Akane turned to the side, vomiting over the fluffy white carpet. Quivering she stood and took hold of the child. Dearly holding it against her chest and wrapping it up in its blanket.

On the top of the crib in bright letters read: _Jun_.


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own Yukiko and Jun and their relatives all other characters belong to the series of Tokyo Ghoul which is owned by** **Sui Ishida .**

* * *

"Are you a pirate?" the boy had asked.

As soon as he had spotted the eye patch he had bounded over leaving the woman he had walked in with.

Kaneki laughed nervously, "no, I...just had surgery is all."

"What kind of surgery?"

"Jun," the woman rushed over, scolding the boy and apologising for his abruptness before heading to the counter.

Kenaki followed behind them joining his purple haired colleague, Touka.

"Two americanos coming right up," Touka smiled, "I'll take them over to the table for you."

Kaneki wiped the counter top as she fiddled with the coffee cups. Listening to the two squabble and giggle, they sounded just like siblings.

"Do you think their brother and sister? They don't look alike."

Touka sighed, "the kid's a ghoul."

"What?" he glanced back at the boy, "how can you tell?"

"Scent, instinct, I guess. You'll have to get the hang of it one day."

"But the woman isn't, why would she be with him?"

Touka gave him a cold look, "do you really have to ask? It's probably a ploy, pretending he's lost or something."

With a coffee in each hand, she manoeuvred round the counter and served the pair their coffee.

Kaneki observed for a moment. Feeling a swell of pity in his chest for the woman, being eaten certainly wasn't pleasant.

"I'll never get used to this ghoul situation."

* * *

Her senses gradually returned: her palm rested against cool floor; a wall straightened her back into a seated position. The smell of her own sweat was overbearing. A tinge of iron caught in her throat. Light blinded her as she opened her eyes. It was morning already?

She was relieved to see she was at home, leaning against the living room floor. But her hazy mind was still trying to figure out why she was there.

A blasting headache raged in her skull as she took in the brightness, her forehead felt swollen and heavy. She didn't remember falling over. A stabbing sensation pierced her shoulder as she lifted her hands to cradle her face. Letting out a groan, she peered at her arm.

Half her top had been torn open revealing a bandage dotted with red blotches. It was wrapped securely under her armpit and round her chest.

"Did I get into a fight?" she whispered, "and who the hell dressed my wound?"

Beside her she noticed the mask. She frowned. It wasn't like her to leave it around where Jun could see it. Squinting her eyes she noticed a large crack creeping up the centre of it, over the bridge over the nose ending at the forehead where it had completely split.

"Well, that explains the headache but," she stopped her memories of the previous night flooding back. An unwelcome thought chilled her heart, her limbs quivering at the idea, "that ghoul knows who I am."

A child's scream ripped through the silent apartment. Yukiko erupted from where she was, ignoring the blasts of agony her and dizzy nausea that was overwhelming her. She found her sword left on the coffee table, unsheathing it she hurried to the kitchen, where the noise had come from. The door was flung open with such force, it bounced off the wall and almost caught her in the face.

"Leave him alone, you bastard," she cried.

Glowering round the small kitchen she spotted the ghoul and her brother.

Jun sat at the table, a manga spread out in front of him while Kaneki looked as though he was reading over his shoulder. While her brother laughed hysterically pointing at his sister's face, Kaneki was frozen. He smiled nervously.

"You just swore," Jun stated, "why do you have mum's sword?"

Sighing, she lowered her blade, "what do you expect? I regained consciousness and then hear you screaming."

"We were just reading out the speech in the story."

"I told him it wasn't a good idea but he insisted..." Kaneki's voice trailed off, catching the rage in Yukiko's eyes.

Jun just shrugged, obviously not caring about his sister's anger, "Kaneki said you got into a fight. You can't tell him off if you're already in trouble."

"A fight?" She repeated, glancing at the ghoul, "I don't actually remember very much, perhaps you could remind me."

"I told Jun that..."

"He said that you spotted him getting mugged down an alley so you beat the bad guys up," her brother acted out a stabbing motion, "but they were fighting dirty and stabbed your shoulder."

"Right," she sighed resisting the urge to slam her hand against her forehead.

"I'm really thankful," Kaneki piped up.

Yukiki just groaned and glanced at the clock. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Jun, it's almost time for school," she exclaimed, looking him over, "you're not even dressed, go get ready."

"You're injured, can't I just stay home and make sure you okay?"

"Don't play that card, get moving. I'll call Mr Yoshi from flat 6 and you can walk with his boys," focusing on Kaneki, "and I need a word with you."

Jun stood up and whispered to him, "I told you she could be scary, you're in for it now, pirate."

He quickly fled the kitchen and Yukiko shut the door behind him, taking a seat opposite the ghoul.

"Why are you still here? You shouldn't have even come inside the building."

"I couldn't leave you to bleed out on your brother," he shuffled in his seat, "besides you killed those people, I was afraid you might hurt him."

Yukiko was silent for a moment. Shocked that anybody would think she would harm her brother, especially a ghoul. She abruptly slammed her fist against the table letting out a snarl.

"What do you know ghoul? I saved your sorry arse from those guys, but if you want to join them in hell it can be arranged."

He quickly waved his hands in the air, sweat visibly dripping down the side of his head, "I'm sorry, I had heard about those murders and..."

"Whatever. What happened after I passed out? My mask is cracked but I don't remember hitting my head."

"When I was scaling a fire escape I dropped you," Yukiko scowled, "I'm sorry. You were a dead weight, it was only a few feet and I had bigger things to worry about."

Jun suddenly barged into the room. His uniform slightly presentable, a crooked tie knotted round his neck.

"Have you called Mr Yoshi yet?"

"Crap, I'll do it now."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and the reviews so far, they're always appreciated. I semi- know where this story is going but no promises of when it'll be finished. So let me know your thoughts and I'll try get the next chapter up asap, sorry this was such a short one! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own Yukiko and Jun and their relatives all other characters belong to the series of Tokyo Ghoul which is owned by Sui Ishida**

* * *

Yukiko waved one last goodbye to Jun before shutting the door and silently she grabbed Shōmetsu. Running her finger along the blade thoughtfully.

"Now," she said her gaze meeting Kaneki's nervous face, "to deal with you."

He backed up a few steps bumping into the coffee table.

"You don't understand," he cried, "I'm not like the other ghouls..."

"I can see that. You're weak," she said, "this is a CCG prototype, it's only ever killed one ghoul before. But I think it's ready for its next one."

She raised her arm and strengthened her stance, ready to attack. Pain throbbed in her shoulder and the muscle begged for rest. Her veins bulged at her forehead. However her breathing was calm. Now focused on protecting her brother's identity. Why couldn't he just have left her at the door?

She paced towards the quivering ghoul.

"No, please," he blurted out, "I used to be human but then I was forced to become this. You have to believe me."

That was peculiar. In all the time Yukiko had been hunting and forced to deal with the odd ghoul, she had never heard them try to excuse their existence.

Even if it wasn't a lie, wouldn't that make him worse than a ghoul? Murdering and devouring his own kind like that. Yes it would. Because that would mean Kaneki was just like her.

Ignoring her inner turmoil she lunged forward only to strike the wall with her blade. The ghoul had rolled out the away, dodging the attack.

He gripped his arm in shock as a slender slice appeared on his biceps. Obviously he hadn't dodged fast enough. Could this weapon really kill him? He had no intention of finding out and sprinted for the door.

However Yukiko leapt in front of him, sword lifted in the air. Blood dripped at her feet and her skin was cold with sweat.

"Why don't you fight back, damn it?" she panted, "I'm injured, it wouldn't take a second thought for you to kill me."

"I told you before, I don't murder people. I'm human."

Yukiko almost looked disappointed in his answer, "fine then, if you won't speak the truth..."

She brought Shōmetsu's blade down and Kaneki cried out.

That expected burst of pain, it never came. His frantic eyes twitched to the side; the sword hung just above his collarbone.

"Why didn't you..."

"Your Kagune wasn't activated, you must have meant what you said after all," she scoffed slightly "you really are deranged to believe you're human."

"But I am, I swear."

She sheathed the blade and slumped on to the sofa, groaning as her shoulder made contact with the cushions.

"You can go now," she said, "and you won't be visiting again unless you want that slice to get bigger."

At first Kaneki turned to leave, it felt as though he had escaped lightly from yet another dangerous situation. But he stopped just at the door.

He had almost forgotten who had saved him from those Doves. Yukiko. It didn't make sense. Why would a masked killer come to his aid? He observed her for a moment peeling back her bloody bandages. It was clear the wound needed a fresh dressing and stitching. Discomfort contorted her glistening face.

It didn't seem right to leave her like this, after all it was his fault.

Yukiko suddenly let out a squeal making Kaneki jump. Her face scrunched up, her eyes closed.

"Fuck. That hurt."

"Are you alright? I think you should really go to a doctor."

"I'm fine, please just go."

He shook his head, "no. I can't just walk away like this. I don't even know why you saved me."

She looked up at him for a moment, "it's none of your business, can't you just be grateful."

"I told you I'm not going."

Sighing Yukiko threw her head back, "I did it because you remind me of someone I know, okay? It wasn't great seeing a defenceless loser who wasn't fighting back getting kicked about."

"I just don't understand. How you were with Jun in the cafe, I can tell you love your brother," a look of disdain crossed his features, "how can you murder people? They have families just like yours and yet...you can take them down so easily."

Cocking her head Yukiko looked puzzled.

"How? With my sword or axe depending."

"Stop avoiding the question, why do you do it?"

"For my brother's sake. Is that the answer you wanted?"

"Jun? But..." Kaneki stopped and his mind flashed with last nights memories.

* * *

Laying the woman on the ground Kaneki freed his hands to knock on the door. She was in a worsening state. He felt a little guilty as he looked over the bloodied crack in her mask.

At first he racked his knuckles gently trying not to wake the neighbours. But after several attempts, he frantically slammed his fist against it.

"Open up, come on," he cried, "I have a friend of yours here. She's injured."

A small voice came from within, "go away pirate. I'm not opening the door for anyone."

"What? I'm not a pirate... wait that voice. You're the boy from Anteiku."

"Shut up, pirate. I'll call the police if you don't leave."

"Please don't, I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

Kaneki inwardly panicked. Did he get the wrong flat? He looked at the masked woman.

"It can't be," he whispered.

Bending down he tentatively removed the mask. He gulped at the sight of the young face. The Anteiku customer he had served earlier.

"What are you doing, pirate?"

Kaneki lifted the woman up so her face was visible in the keyhole.

"Yukiko," his little voice screamed and a moment later the door swung open, "what did you do to my sister."

"It wasn't me I promise, let me in and I can help."

The boy looked unsure, "I don't know, she'll probably shout at me."

"I'll take the blame for it. She's really hurt."

"Okay, but I'm watching you."

Kaneki rushed in and placed her upright on the floor. Ripping her top open at the shoulder to examine the wound.

He was relieved to see the bullet had just scraped her, but her shoulder was still severely damaged.

Unaware of the boy's presence so close to him, his voice startled Kaneki, "what happened? Why did she have mum's sword?"

"She was protecting me from," he paused, "...some muggers. What's your name?"

"Jun," he said quietly, "is she going to die?"

"I...I don't know. Do you have a first aid kit?" the boy nodded, "okay could you bring it here? I'll try and help her, okay Jun?"

The boy ran off in search for the supplies, crashing in a distant room following. He glanced up at nearby family photo.

"I guess Touka was wrong," he muttered, "he really must be you're brother."

"Who was wrong?"

He jumped, "no-one. Sorry I'll take those. Best fix your sister up."

* * *

"You're brother is a ghoul, how is that possible?"

"I'd rather not go into detail but after a tragedy with his biological mother, my mum adopted him."

Kaneki was bemused, "it doesn't bother you?"

"No. I mean it used to, but I just got over it. He's my brother so I love him," she stopped and looked away, "I don't know why I'm even telling you this. You should have left."

Kaneki stood up, "I will, alright? If I'm honest, I still didn't feel right leaving him with you. But now I understand I'll sleep a little lighter."

"Well-gee-thanks," she rolled her eyes, "but really, thanks for looking after Jun while I was out and...not telling him what really went on. He can't ever know what he is."

"I guess now isn't the right time but he'll find out some day. Believe me, the realisation that you're a ghoul isn't pleasant," he walked over to the door, "I'll see you around Yukiko."

"Maybe. We might find our way back to Anteiku one day."

"You really should."

Kaneki left. The flat was still. All that broke through the silence was a distant car alarm and Yukiko's own laboured breathing.

"I had best call in sick," she muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**I only own Yukiko and Jun and their relatives all other characters belong to the series of Tokyo Ghoul which is owned by** **Sui Ishida.**

* * *

"Yukiko," her grandfather spoke as he stepped through the door, "what happened?"  
She leaned against the wall hugging her arm. After the confrontation with the ghoul she had managed to stop the bleeding again. Just. Red cloths now dotted the living-room floor.  
"Shut the door and I'll tell you."  
She sauntered into the room, relaxing once the door had closed and settled on the sofa. The sound of shuffling footsteps followed as well as the scraping of a wooden chair from the kitchen.  
"I do hate that sofa of yours, I can never get up once I've sat down, " he propped himself opposite her, "now then, what happened?"  
"You'll get mad," she said, "I confronted a couple of CCG investigators. They were harassing a ghoul..."  
"That's what they're supposed to do, Yukiko."  
She bit her lip, "I know...but he wasn't even defending himself."  
"Never mind those irrelevant details, how were you hurt?"  
She peeled down her shirt, "I was shot. The ghoul helped me and patched me up."  
Her grandfather was silent for a moment. His eyes focused on the poorly dressed shoulder.  
For the briefest second Yukiko thought she saw a crinkle of disgust at his eyes, but it past. Leaving only teary sadness.  
"On the radio there was a report of two CCG investigators _killed_...that was you?"  
"Most likely," she said plainly, "Grandpa, I didn't call you here for a lecture or comforting."  
"Well then, what is it?"  
Yukiko's hand subconsciously stroked her unharmed arm, "I can't work in the state that I'm in. But I need a sick note and I can't see a doctor about my gun wound. The police will be expecting that. Something else needs to be treated..."  
"Yukiko, I can't do such a thing."  
"You have to Grandpa," her voice caught slightly, "I tried to do it myself earlier but I'm not good with pain. You and Jun know that better than anyone. I had to call the emergency doctor for a stubbed toe. I barely block it out when I'm fighting."  
Her grandpa leaned over and gently patted her head. Yukiko's tears dribbled down her cheeks.  
"You really weren't meant for this," he sighed, "it's okay, I'll do it. I'll break your arm."  
She nodded. Her damp eyes clearing and filling with dread for what was to come. Gradually she got to her feet, wandering into the kitchen where she found a hammer on the side. Several dents embedded the counter from her own misjudged blows.  
She turned to see her grandfather had followed her in. He gestured to the table and Yukiko crouched beside it and rested her lower arm on top.  
"Grandpa, how are we going to feed Jun if I'm out of action?"  
"No need to worry, I have made preparations for that."  
Shivering she stared at the floorboards, shielding her eyes from her grandfather's raised arm.  
"Could you pick Jun up from school?"  
"Of course," he paused, "now, be still."  
The sound of muffled cries and couple of hard crashes ensued. Only when there was a crack did everything go silent.

* * *

Jun rushed out the school gate, his eyes searching for his sister. Instead they met his grandfather's.  
"Hello son, did you have a good day at school?"  
"I guess so," Jun replied, "where's Yukiko?"  
The old man grabbed the boy's school bags, "resting. I took her to the hospital earlier today. You didn't tell anyone what happened did you?"  
He shook his head, "but I wanted to. Yukiko is like a superhero."  
They continued on down the busy street, heading towards a rusting little car. The grandfather fumbled with the keys while Jun blew on the window, drawing little stick men in the condensation.  
"Don't do that," the old man groaned as he opened the door, "hop in kiddo."  
Jun strapped himself in and huffed, "it smells like socks in here. I wish we were getting the bus."  
His grandfather joined him in the front, starting up the engine with a rumble.  
"But my _ride_ is much cooler," he said but took one look a Jun's unimpressed face and sighed, "what's so fun about the bus?"

"Yukiko takes me to the book store if I've been good," he paused, "can we go today?"

"I'm afraid not. You have your big sister to look after."

Looking disappointed Jun nodded and stared out the window. The only voice speaking was the fuzzy radio's.

As Yukiko's grandfather he felt as though he had abandoned her. It didn't feel right to leave her alone at home after everything that had transcended. But there was nothing correct or proper about this entire situation.

His being was still haunted by the sensation of that heavy hammer crashing into his granddaughter's fragile limb. Her stifled cries would keep him awake for several months to come for certain.

He glanced at Jun. And what if that ghoul were to come back? Yukiko would be killed. Jun too. The safest option would be to relocate. Again.

But how long could they run before a similar situation arose once more? What a messy event to take place on their mother's birthday as well.

"We should go to Anteiku coffee shop again. Yukiko really liked their coffee, maybe that would cheer her up," Jun bounced slightly in his seat, "and then you can meet Kaneki."

"Kaneki?"

"The pirate Yukiko saved. He isn't very strong but he's great at doing voices to my manga."

"Is that so."

The car came to a halt in the flat car park and Jun immediately sprung from the vehicle, racing towards the stairs to the building. His grandfather gradually followed. Even before he had reached their apartment he could hear Jun's excited chatter and Yukiko's exhausted replies.

"You broke your arm as well? That was really unlucky."

"I know, but I have cast. Do you want to sign it?"

"Really? Yeah," he exclaimed and ran off in search for a pen, leaving his sister to fiddle with her sling.

Their grandfather coughed, "how is it feeling?"

"Painful," she said flatly, "Grandpa, I want to know how to activate Shōmetsu. To be able to actually kill ghouls."

He nervously glanced in the direction Jun had disappeared to, "now's not the time, I don't think you're ready..."

"Why are you so unwilling to teach me?" Yukiko stood up, "I need to be able to protect myself."

"It's just I don't want everything Akane has done to be wasted..."

Jun suddenly pushed between them, "I found the perfect pen. It's purple."

However the boy was oblivious to Yukiko's shaking and the rage in her eyes.

"Jun go to your room, do you homework. I need to talk to Grandpa about boring stuff, okay?"

"But your cast..."

"I said go," she yelled, stunning the boy.

Letting out a whine Jun rushed out the room slamming his bedroom door. Yukiko instantly regretted shouting, his little sobs were just audible in the tense house.

"There was no need to get angry with him..."

"Shut up," she spat, "and answer me this. Were you saying the reason you wouldn't show me how to activate my mother's sword was because you thought I would murder my brother with it?"

Looking into her eyes he simply said, "yes."

Yukiko slapped him. The crack echoing through the room.

"You bastard. After every time I have risked my life for him, you believe I would harm him? He is my brother. He has and always will be. Nothing less."

"Yukiko I..."

"Please just leave. I need to rest," her voice shook.

With that she left her grandfather and shuffled to Jun's room. Without glancing back she closed the door behind her, leaving that elderly man alone in the living room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
